Black Cat Disaster Project
by CyberActors15
Summary: Two years after the Eden Project, So 3 years after Saya was killed by Creed. A powerful force rises to try to conquer the world with a new project that Eve and two other kids with nanotechnology are part of.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revenge

**The scene showed a 19 year old girl wearing a ****kimono**** with a flower pattern on it. She was standing in an airport about to go to wait for her plane to take off. As she was about to go through the check in counter a voice called her name. **

"**Saya!" yelled an 11 year old boy. She turned around to see her little friend. He was a black boy with cornrows and dark purple eyes. He had a red shirt on with a green C on it and blue drums on the back. He was wearing blue shorts and average shoes.**

"**You didn't think I'd let you go to Japan without saying by to me. Krista would have come but she is sick so I came to say by from the both of us." He said happily. "You are like family actually you are considered family. The only family I have left so of course I came."**

"**Oh hey Cameron it's good that you came to say by to me but remember that I will defiantly come back I'll be in Japan for a few weeks." Saya said to Cameron.**

"**Will you still be a sweeper there? Oh and you better watch out apparently there is this guy called Black Cat he is an assassin so watch yourself over there okay." Cameron said.**

**Saya then nodded and gave Cameron a hug.**

"**Don't worry about me Cam a little cat won't cause me any harm. Oh and yes I will still be a sweeper. Bye Cameron." She said.**

As this thought ran through his head Cameron (now 14 years old) in his clothes that looked like Train's at the beginning of the series just in red, he rode his Tron bike towards a castle that was situated on a mountain. A look of rage and determination was in his eye and he knew that today he was going to make the kill.

~00000~

(Just a fact for those who don't know Creed lost his Tao but then in the Eden episode he just had his Chronos skill) Creed was with Echidna in his dining room having dinner. He was now more of a changed man he had learned what love was so he knew that Train was not bewitched by Saya but fell in love and he also stopped hating the world and he was having a peaceful life. He felt the temperature go up drastically. Then his large painting of Train on his wall exploded open. And fire and molten rock came fell out of the hole in the wall. Then he looked up and saw a 14 year old boy wearing clothes close to what Train used to wear just his clothes were red.

Cameron saw his target and both Creed and Echidna could see the rage in his eye. He then put his hand out and then a huge blade came out of each his knuckles.

"You're Creed Diskenth. You're the scum bag who took away the only family I have left!" then he pointed his arm/blade at Creed and it set on fire. "I'm going to show you the same kindness that you showed Saya! I'm going to take all your life." Then he charged quickly at him with his blade drawn.

Creed quickly took out his sword for self defence, but as the blades hit his sword smashed into pieces.

"Now I will show what it's like to die while you are at a disadvantage. I am going to show you true pain and justice." Cameron said vengefully. He slashed at Creed but he quickly rolled away. The blades on his hands disappeared and then Cameron started shooting fire at him. Echidna then created a portal and grabbed Creed and went in. Cameron noticed that they had gotten away then he blew up the castle and flew away using jets of fire from his feet.

~00000~

Eve was enrolled in a school in (tip I don't know the city names of these places in the series so I'm just gonna give them random names) Sijo City. She, Sven and Train stopped to live in that city because of the high crime so a lot of bounties and it was also a good place for Eve to get a better education. The three sweepers where currently in a restaurant and their waitress was none other than Tanya. (Tip she is the chick who appeared in most of the restaurants that they went to) Once Sven saw her he was once again shocked.

"Okay seriously, you are stalking us, aren't you?" Sven asked shocked that she was there. Then she noticed Sven and she freaked out. First she met him when he skipped out on his bill then she got on a first name basis with them all shortly before the Eden project. The she discovered that Train was the infamous Black cat shortly after the Eden Project. And she got a little crush on Train but it quickly left. Shortly after she discovered about Eve being a bio weapon and that Sven could see into the future.

"You again. Are you always going to eat where I work and skip out on the bill?" Tanya asked him. Then Sven chuckled and took out some cash.

"This time I can pay for the bill. And don't worry I'm going to live here now so when you move I'll still be here." Sven said but then her face paled.

"But I moved here permanently." She said and then Sven's face paled. Then before this could go on any farther the others ordered their food.

But before Tanya could take their orders to the kitchen a black portal appeared above and Creed and Echidna fell out of it. They landed on the table crushing it down. Their clothes and skin were burnt. (Another tip Train no longer hates Creed as you should all know)

"Creed?" Train asked, "What happened to you?" Creed got up and started to explain to the Sweepers about what had happened at his home. Creed who never showed much fear of anything was petrified right now. He explained how this teenage boy had such power that he had never seen before. He explained how He blew up his castle in a swift motion. When he explained this Eve seemed to have a metal attack. **That power reminds me of something. But what?** She thought to herself.

Sven then called Rinslet who was also in this town.

"Hey Rinslet I need you to find information on a kid who is very powerful… Okay Thanks we will meet you at your pent house." Sven said into the phone before he put it away. "Okay if Creed is the target we will have to make sure he is protected against this kid." Sven said.

~00000~

2 hours later they were all at Rinslet's penthouse apartment.

"Guys I could hardly find anything on this kid except that his only family member, his sister, was murdered." Rinslet said. Everyone guessed that it was Creed who killed her.

"What was her name?" Eve asked.

"Her name was Saya Minatsuki." She said and as she said that multiple things happened Train's eyes went large, her CD player got hacked and load Rock music played and a sound of a motorbike was heard in the distance.

Everyone looked outside and saw the highway that was outside the building. First thing they noticed was that there were no cars on the road but far off on the highway was red glow in the horizon. Then it sped closer and was identified as a motor bike with a 14 year old riding it. His bike then disappeared and he shot of and Jets of Flames shot from his feet. He boosted towards the building. There was a crash in the wall and there was a Cameron kneeling in his red black cat outfit. He then stood up and the blades came out of his knuckles, while his arms became metal. His face was angry.

"Creed. Time to die." Cameron said as his blades set on fire. He ran closer to his victim when Train took out Hades and prepared to attack.

"Listen Black cat I have no beef with you. My target is him. In fact you of all people should be helping me he killed Saya. He killed my sister and the love of your life." Cameron said.

"Listen what would Saya think if you did this?" Train asked but the teen ignored him he blasted fire to get the former assassin out of his way. But Train dodged this and he tried to hit Cameron with his gun but Cameron quickly made his blades disappear, grabbed Hades and threw the Sweeper and his gun away. Then Sven charged with his brief case and launched knock out gas. Cameron quickly put on a gas mask then ignited the gas sending Sven back. Echidna made portals appear around him but he flew up and shot a fire ball that hit Echidna making the portals to right where he is flying disappear. Then Eve turned her hair into a hammer and attempted to hit him. He counter acted by turning his hand into a hammer and smacking her hammer away then using it to push her away without her getting hurt. Then he walked up to Creed and picked him up and pushed him into the wall.

Creed looked into his eyes and he finally realised what all the people he had felt. He felt truly afraid. Looking into the eyes of the teen he knew nothing could save him now. His eyes glowed a deadly read. Cameron was ready to kill him. He looked into his eyes and he hesitated. He let the man drop then he turned around and started walking.

Everyone was shocked Creed was still alive. Creed was so shocked that he ran next to the teen.

"Why didn't you kill me? You had the chance. Your eyes where focused on my death. Why did you stop?" He asked confused. Then he noticed a smirk on Cameron's Face. Then Cameron quickly punched him sending him into a wall. Rendering him unconscious. He turned around with a smirk.

"Well I haven't had a positive look on my face since I discovered Saya died three years ago." He said while he went and helped the others up. "Don't worry he's not dead. What you said was right. What would Saya have thought about me if I did kill him? But I was not going to just let the man walk around without some punishment so a good old 3 month coma should give him a lot of time to think about what he has done." Cameron said happily.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Back Saya

Chapter 2: Welcome Back Saya

Once Cameron had helped everybody up he clicked his fingers turning his clothes into fire then they got turned into his normal attire. He had a red shirt on with a Blue drums on the front and a Green C on the back of his shirt. He had black jeans and the usual teenage shoes. Once he helped everyone up, he introduced himself.

"Yo guys so I am Cameron Minatsuki and Rinslet don't worry I'll pay for your wall to be fixed. So uh I just hope there is no awkwardness here cause of me knocking you guys out and trying to kill Creed then putting him in a coma." Cameron said "Oh and I already know all of you guys so introductions won't be necessary. Now I have a very important question. Um can anyone tell me where Saya was killed and does anyone have a sample of her DNA?"

Everyone looked shocked again. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention I have to ability to resurrect someone back from the dead by using my nanotech." Then Cameron got the reaction he was looking for. Everyone stared wide eyed at Cameron who just shrugged it off. But then Train ran up to him.

"Can you really bring Saya back?" he asked and Cameron just nodded.

"Hey she is my sister after all so I'm bringing her back so Train… can I call you Train? I need a DNA sample as I said before. And I also need to get to the place where Saya died." Cameron said. Then in a blink of an eye Train had pulled everyone to Sven's Car. Train got on his bike while Cameron got on his Tron bike. Train then lead the way to Saya and everyone followed forgetting about Creed and Echidna who were still in the penthouse.

~00000~

After four hours they finally arrived at their destination. The alley where Saya had been killed was still as dark and cold as the day Saya died. This place was the place where the tragic incident had happened but ironically this was also the exact day she died hence the fireworks would be today so this town was going to have a celebration of something no one really knew about. Cameron looked around and saw something. It looked like a red piece of material. He took a closer look at it and he tensed with anger. Then he remembered what he was about to do and that brought back his mind back to reality. He picked up the red rag and he knew he was correct. It was in fact, a cut piece of a kimono covered in dried up blood. He then focused his powers on the piece of material. He let out all his power in a large flame. The flame became green then blue and then it started to become brighter and brighter until it was a white flame. The flame grew in size until it was the size of a 19 year old girl. The Flame then formed into the form of Saya.

Cameron was starting to grow tired but he had to complete this task or it would also mean his life. Once he started he could only stop once Saya was alive or once he died. Cameron then focused on the body of flames and he turned his hands into metal balls that he stuck into the flames.

"Cover your eyes now!" Cameron yelled to the others. Once they had done that he activated his ultimate power and healed Saya. When the flash was gone Cameron was lying on the floor unconscious. But everyone's eyes were on the girl that stood there. When Train saw Saya an unknown emotion fell over him he ran to Saya and planted a kiss right on her lips. While he did that the fireworks went off in the distance. (Don't get used to the romance).

"Gross dude, that's my sister so can you please stop making out with her?" Cameron asked, clearly disgusted, while getting up.

Train finally realised what he was doing and pulled away and was as red as a tomato. Saya was blushing like crazy as well but then she noticed her fourteen year old younger brother who was very drained of all his energy. She quickly got up and ran and hugged him.

"Hey Saya, It's good to have ya back sis. Oh and uh when are you and Train getting married?" She and everyone just looked at him. "Oh c'mon they just kissed and fireworks went off don't tell me you guys weren't thinking about it." Still silence. "Jeez this team needs more black people." Cameron said.

~00000~

After a while they had all checked into a hotel because it was too late in the night and too long to travel back to Sijo City. Cameron had taken the time to try and flirt with Eve. (Remember she is at this time 15 and he is fourteen and they are both bio weapons so why wouldn't he try to do so) but he wasn't getting any success with that. Rinslet had gone to get information on the male bio weapon because she didn't one hundred percent trust him. Sven was already asleep and Train and Saya went somewhere. Cameron who was tired of trying to flirt with Eve went onto the roof to look at the stars. He then heard voices and he saw Train and Saya walking towards the hotel. He smirked and continued to look at the stars. He then heard Saya singing

"Sing a song onto the world,  
Rising high the clouds unfurl,  
Fan the flames into the past,  
Here, now, our lives will last,  
We'll never know the times of pain,  
Fall down fall down falls the rain,  
My life won't be plain"

He looked behind him and saw Saya and Train with their backs towards him. He figured that they had not known he was here. So he decided to not disturb them he jumped off the hotel and he started a breath taking run. he didn't know that he had caught the attention of the two sweepers. So they jumped down and started running with him. Train and Saya sped in front of Cameron who just smirked. "It's a race you want uh." He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up to them since he was only as fast as a normal teenager so he jumped into the air and activated his Tron bike. He then sped past them.

"C is out Peace. The only way for you to stop me is if you shot at me." Caleb yelled but then he heard two gun shots and he quickly caught the bullets. He then rode back to Train and Saya. "I can't believe you shot me. I'm a kid not your next bounty."

Train and Saya just laughed at that and pulled Cameron back to the hotel. Once there Cameron tried to flirt with Eve again and at least got her to laugh a bit. But then Eve went to sleep leaving Cameron on his own. He looked at the couch.

"Well Sven did say that the last person to fall asleep would have to sleep on the couch. So I guess I'm on the couch." He said before jumping on the couch.


End file.
